She was his and he was hers
by boaterV
Summary: He can't leave her, she wont be able to handle it.


AN

Spoilers for the season finale

Then there was silence.

So heavy and dark Chloe found it hard to breath. A tiny part of her brain tried to figure out what besides the Candorians could be attacking him. The rest was trying to save him. She had to save him. She turned on Bart's com and sent him the location. She knew it was selfish. The world was at stake but she didn't care.

"watchtower I'm on scene. No visual yet." Bart's voice filtered into her conciseness. Her inner voice kept chanting that he would be okay. He was the Green Arrow. He would be okay.

"Keep your eyes open." The heat signatures had vanished as quickly as they had appeared. There was only one left, flashing in the middle of her screen. Ollie.

"I see him." Bart's voice was still calm and somehow that only made it worse. She needed to see him. Needed to know he was okay.

"Status Impulse." If he heard the waiver in her normally strong voice he didn't say anything.

"He's unconscious. Injuries are mostly superficial. Shoulder is most likely dislocated." Bart reached out and picked up his boss. "I'm on my way back to you watchtower. Have the doc standing by for pickup."

Chloe wasn't comforted by Bart's professionalism. Why wasn't he joking? If Ollie was really okay Bart would be ribbing her for freaking out. Suddenly Bart was too slow. Why wasn't he here yet?

"Emil? I need you ready for pickup."

"Of course Chloe. I just need two minutes."

As Chloe clicked off the com Bart came rushing through the front door holding the too still body of their fearless leader. He moved towards the only private room and laid Oliver on the bed. Glancing at Chloe he paused for only a moment before rushing out the door to grab Emil.

Chloe moved to the bed slowly. Her heart beating so fast she was afraid it would explode in her chest. Panic washed over her. He had to be okay. She couldn't loose him. Not now.

A cold sweat broke out on her face as she sat in the chair next to the bed and pulled his hand into hers. She rubbed the familiar calluses and gave him a once over. She didn't see anything to contradict Bart's assessment but something told her there was more. Why wasn't he awake?

"Please don't leave me Ollie." She whispered the words and leaned in to kiss his lips.

Emil burst through the door just in time to see the white hot glow emanate from Chloe and cover Oliver. He paused mid step. He knew what that glow meant and he realized he wasn't going to be treating the patient he had originally thought.

Oliver came awake with a start to find Emil leaning over Chloe's form. Her eyes were open and she was responding to him but she was deathly pale. The last thing he remembered was being attacked and now he was sitting in a bed at watchtower and Chloe was obviously injured somehow. Leaping from the bed he knelt at her side. Taking her hand in his he gave it a gentle squeeze. He watched as her head turned slowly towards him and she tried to smile. The pain in his chest make it hard to breath.

"Chloe?" His voice so soft she barely heard him.

"It's okay Ollie." She tried again to smile at him. The darkness was creeping in the edges of her vision. She was going to pass out. The pain was intense, her blood felt like it was on fire and her head was pounding like the cast of stomp was practicing in there. Letting the darkness pull her she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Oliver's hand shifted to her wrist and felt for her pulse. It was thready at best but at least she still had one. The same could not be said for whoever had done this to her. "Emil what the hell is going on?"

Oliver's voice was harsh but the doc didn't flinch. He knew how Oliver felt about the petit blonde. "You were on a mission and were ambushed."

Oliver's eyes went wide as he remembered the attack. He quickly took stock of his body only to realize there wasn't a mark on him. His mind flashed to each blow the attackers had landed before he had closed his eyes and suddenly he understood. "She healed me?" He cursed under his breath as Emil nodded slowly.

"Seems her ability is back." He continued to look over Chloe while Oliver got up and started pacing. "She is weak but alive. Hopefully she will recover quickly as she has in the past. It's hard to know."

4 hours. That's how long she was in the healing coma this time. He held her hand and didn't leave her side. One by one he could hear the rest of the team check in with reports that the candorians had vanished. He barely heard them. None of it mattered if she wasn't okay.

Bart had poked his head in twice to check on them only for Oliver to snarl at him. It wasn't his fault but the angry was intense it needed and outlet. He wanted to go patrol and find some bad guy to take it out on but he refused to leave her side. Inside he mumbled under his breath about tearing someone limb from limb only to change his tune and beg her to fight. To be strong enough to come back to him.

That was how he spent the time. Alternating between threatening and begging. He would pay anything; sacrifice anything if she would only open her eyes.

"Please Chloe Don't leave me." His head hanging low he prayed again.

"I'm really not up for going anywhere just yet." her voice was raspy and soft but when he looked up her smile was radiant.

He leaned in and rained kissed across her lips. Pulling back he ran his hands up and down her sides checking for any signs that she wasn't better.

"I'm fine, maybe a little thirsty but otherwise fine." At her words he sprung from the bed and grabbed her a glass of water.

"I thought..." But he couldn't finish the words.

She reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek. "I know." She shifted in the bed slightly and he accepted the unspoken invitation. Getting in next to her and pulling her against his side. Immediately his breathing evened out and the sense of panic that had been his constant companion since waking up was eased. "Sooooo, you love me huh?"

He chuckled slightly at her playful tone. "I wouldn't get to smug professor, you love me too." He turned to face her. He saw the humor in her eyes but he also saw the fear, the worry. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be fun, no strings. Now there were so many strings he couldn't get untangled with a sharp pair of scissors and a month. "I love you Chloe Sullivan, and I am never leaving you so you had better get used to it."

He watched as the fear melted away and she smiled again. "I love you too."

They had a lot to talk about. To figure out. New threats and new abilities and the team still needed a leader but right now all that mattered was each other. There was no doubt it would get hard but at the end of the day she was his and he was hers. Nothing could change that. Ever.

AN

Please review. Please?


End file.
